OF RUST AND STAR DUST
by Ladymischief09
Summary: Not everything in our world is as it seems. Sometimes we forget what is the truth, but there will always come a time when we would have to remember. All my life i have lived not knowing where my place in this world is. But i am not who i thought i was... And he found me. We are nothing but rust and stardust, and i wouldn't have it any other way.
1. CH 01 RUST

**_OF RUST AND STARDUST._**

**_CHAPTER 01. RUST._**

_'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.'_ That was my father's motto, ever since i was little i've always idolised him, he was my hero. I grew up in a very disciplined household with my father and older sister, mostly because my father is a very strict man, he has a set of rules for everything, but one of his number one rules was; if you live under his roof you must obey his orders. It came in handy though, his strictness that is, it really helps with his job as the commander-in-chief of star fleet. Though my father Alexander Marcus may seem a bit cold, he is a very loving father. He provides for me and my sister, carol, he gives us everything we could ever want and he doesn't ever ask for anything in return. He loves us. And it is because of that love that he tend to cage in his own children, and in fear of loosing us he decided that it would be best if we didn't follow his footsteps into star fleet, but that never stopped my sister from doing what she wants, she was so much like him, stubborn as hell. They always say i was more like my mother, though i never met her. Dad said she died while giving birth to me and carol barely remembers her at all. And it is because of that same reason why my father favours carol over me-though he assures me that he loves us both equally- even if carol always rebelled against him and does whatever she please.

I love my sister, i really do, but sometimes life just doesn't seem to be fair. Its always carol, favoured by many and loved by all. She was beautiful, smart, kind and strong, she doesn't take no for an answer. Hers was the shadow that is so big that i can never over come it. But me, i was always the one that makes the mistakes, the one that everyone ignores. And no matter how hard i try to surpass my sister, everyone ends up noticing carol even more and it burns me to the core. That is why at the age of fifteen i went to live in London in our mothers old estate. I wanted to live my life as me and not my sisters sidekick, and it all worked out pretty well for me, i studied to become an astrophysicist, though i have a minor degree in fine arts. And now at the age of twenty i am finally coming back to see my father.

I realised that even with all the advancements in technology now a days he wouldn't be around forever, and i realised it when i caught news of the cold blooded murder of innocent men in the same room as my father, such as his good friend Christopher pike. His death shocked me, i thought the man would've easily gotten to a hundred but it seems that the fates were cruel. And now as the hover craft descended onto american soil i felt a wave of nostalgia rush through me.

The air was cool and the sky was clear outside my window but somehow i feel as though i went back in time to my younger days as i stood in my old room. Though there were no signs of dust and cobwebs, everything was just how i left it except for the brand new clothes hanging in my closet with a note that says;_ 'just a little something to help you blend in. xo Carol.' _The same old books was neatly piled in my mahogany bookshelves, the page worn and well read. My desk and easel is just as it was the day i left, tucked into a shady corner near an aqua blue cushioned couch and antique lamps. I liked old things, they remind me of a time when the world was much more simpler. When the only species we know of were the ones from earth and the only wars we ever fought was with ourselves and neighbouring countries instead of neighbouring planets.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw carol standing by the slightly opened door. "Hey" she said with a bright smile.

"Hey" i replied with a smile of my own. She slid through the crack and hugged me for a short moment, i hugged her back.

"Welcome back, we missed you Ellie." She said, her tone was reprimanding but light as if scolding a child. Thats how everyone treats me around here, a child.

"Thanks" a moment of silence, then i opened my mouth again to speak. "I can see you took the liberty of stocking up my closet." I nodded towards the closet fully stocked with expensive articles of clothing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought you could use something to help you... You know, fit in a little better." She said and i couldn't help but feel a bit offended by it, i frowned and looked down at my clothes. What's so disturbing about the way i dress? "Look Ellie, i didn't mean it like that... Its just, a pair of tight jeans and a shirt isn't something that people usually wear around here. I am just trying to look out for you little sis."

"I know..." I said, another long awkward pause before she decided to break the silence.

"Well then, i guess i should leave you to unpack and... I'll see you at dinner kay?" She said and i nodded. Carol exited my room almost reluctantly before shutting the door behind her. After hearing the audible click of the doors automatically locking from the inside i sighed and fell onto my bed. Its going to be a long vacation.

Dinner was torturous. The three of us sat in silence at the dinner table, the clinking of our utensils were the only sounds that broke the awkward silence. God i even wore the clothes Carol bought for me just to please my father. It was a baby blue dress with a high collar and a full skirt that reached just below my knees and a pair of heeled ankle boots.

"How are your studies Elizabeth?" My father said in his monotone voice, something that he often did to me. When ever its me he always seem so disappointed, and it breaks my heart every time.

"It is doing fine father." I said, my eyes still lingering on my plate, afraid to look up and see the disappointment in his eyes again.

"Fine would not do Elizabeth! You must be the best." He said as his fork clinked with his plate as he paused from slicing the lamb meat with his knife. "Tomorrow i want you to stop by at my office at exactly 10:00 AM sharp, there is something i wish to speak with you about. Do not be late." He said before continuing with his meal. Suddenly i lost my appetite, my stomach was churning and i wanted to throw up.

"Yes father, i understand." I said as i fiddled with the napkin on my lap. Back when i was in London i couldn't help but think why i ever left home, why i didn't stay with my father and sister and there had been so many times when i wanted to come racing back home, but i never did, because of the very reason why i felt like i wanted to break down in tears at this moment; i didn't want to be a disappointment. Not to my father nor my sister. But how do you climb a mountain that just keeps growing and growing until it reaches the very peak of heaven?

Ever since i was just fifteen i never felt like i belonged, not to my family nor to star fleet. Which is why i didn't pursue a dream that may lead into my admittance into star fleet. But as Alexander Marcus' child i was taught the ways of a star fleet officer, obedience, justice and duty came first above all things. I learned how to fight and how to hold weapons, i excelled in hand to hand combat and astrophysics which soon lead to my interest into becoming an astrophysicist. There was just something about the stars and all moving matter in the sky that fascinates and intrigues me, it all seemed so beautiful to me, like a dream.

After dinner i went straight back to my room, and sat down by the easel. I used to love painting. When i was younger i used to map out the stars and the constellations by making a painting of the night sky, i painted dreams and visualised my future with every brush stroke i made. Perhaps this time i could try to relive those dreams again. I plucked a brush from a jar filled with all sorts of brushes and pens and took out the tubes of paint in a small vintage trunk. I painted the first thing that came to mind. Eyes. Eyes that were bluer than the sky in a clear cloudless day, but cold as ice, rimmed with thick dark lashes and lush winged brows that conveyed every emotion i held deep down inside. I put down the paint stained brush and marvelled at my work. These eyes that belonged to a stranger that i met in dream within a dream, they looked so foreign yet familiar at the same time, i didn't even know such emotions could dwell in me all at once. I laid down on my bed still fully dressed in my blue dress and high heeled boots, soon i fell into a deep slumber and my dreams consisted of cold blue eyes and large pale hands that held me close. Such foreign things that felt so familiarly right.

* * *

The alarm beeped loudly in my ears as the shade automatically lifted from the long clear windows surrounding my room, bathing everything in golden sunshine, i could hear the water filling the bath tub in my connecting bathroom as the Holo screen automatically turned on to the morning news. Great! Everything was awake except for me. I sat up groggily from bed and stared at the glaring red numbers on the alarm clock on my bed side table, 7:04. Perhaps i could sleep for a few more minutes. Just when i was about to lay dow on my pillows a female voice from my holo pad buzzed through.

_'Miss Elizabeth, it is exactly 7:05 AM, i have a full list of todays schedule. You must be at your fathers office at exactly 10:00 AM, after that you have a lunch date with your sister, and at 8:00 PM it is off to a museum gala with your sister.' _Fuck! Why did i even install that damned program. I just want to go back to sleep, but since life isn't fair i guess i'll just settle for a hot bath.

"Have my coffee delivered to me, i'll be in the bath..." I said shoving off my clothes and shoes "oh and keep the water on warm." I ordered.

_'Request granted, your coffee shall be delivered in just a few short moments.'_ The computer program replied as i sank down into the soothing water. Although being my fathers daughter may have many down sides, it also has many perks, such as being able to live a life of luxury, i can have any material thing i could ever wish for, but sometimes things like that can never be enough. I remember back then during my sixteenth birthday my father promised me that he and carol would visit me in London, and i was so excited that i couldn't stop myself from fidgeting during my morning classes. When i got home i saw that the door to my room was slightly open so i immediately expected carol to be there, but instead i found my dad's assistant. She handed me a large box and said goodbye. When i opened the box there was a note saying:'_Dad and i are off to a foreign planet to test out the new bio weapons we developed, i'm sorry we couldn't see you. We love you and happy birthday. xo Carol.' _I cried that day, i did not even bother to look inside the box once more to see whats in it, soon after that i found that my present was a highly advanced form of mapping device that can cast a hologram just like a projector so you'd feel like you're floating up in space.

_'Miss Elizabeth, you have exactly ten minutes to groom and apply any form of cosmetics. Todays outfit has already been laid out and selected. And please be informed that Admiral Marcus sent you a message, would you like me to relay it to you.' _I snapped back up into reality as i heard the program speak, i rose to the surface of the water and breathed in deeply, i didn't even know i had sunk to the bottom of the tub. I grabbed my robe and drank my coffee, drying my auburn hair as fast as i could. Without paying much attention i snatched my pre selected outfit from the hanger and quickly put them on. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the house without bothering to put on any make up.

The ride to star fleet was quick. I decided that the moment i set foot into that building i would walk as fast as i can and and make the trip as quick as possible so i can get the hell out of here. But then again i was never any good at pulling through with plans. So here i am in an elevator with a very flirtatious James T. Kirk. Okay so i've never met the guy but i've heard rumours, and he surely does live up to his reputation as a womaniser, true he is quite handsome but definitely not my type. I guess the ego might have something to do with my irritable reaction towards his advances.

"So what might be your business here? Visiting some one?" He said in a sweet voice, okay scratch that, its definitely not just the ego that i hate about him, probably its his entire humanity. I rolled my eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact i am visiting someone. Now if you'll excuse me i'm running a bit late." I said with a note of finality and quickly ducked past him once the elevator reached my floor, i quickly walked to the direction of the commander in chief's office, realising that i was being followed i hastened even more. I turned my head and saw a smirking kirk at my heels, god this boy is persistent. I abruptly stopped just as i was in front of my fathers door.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" I whispered harshly so that my father on the other side of the door would not hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, i have my own business here." He smirked even more which caused a vein in my head to throb with irritation.

"Oh just admit it! You are stalking me and i would very much like you to stop!" I i ground out which only made his amusement grow even more.

"Well i would if i really was stalking you, but too bad for you because i'm not." He whispered back. I felt myself grimace as the throbbing in my head worsened. Ugh! This guy is giving me a fucking head ache!

"Kirk, is there any reason why you are whispering with this young woman?" A vulcan suddenly appeared behind us wearing a blue star fleet issue uniform, he was fairly handsome in and alien sort of way i suppose. Before kirk could answer, the door opened with a loud swoosh, revealing my father standing before us in his star fleet regalia.

"Dad!" "Sir!" Kirk and i said in unison. My father stared at us with a cold and steely gaze.

"Wait what... Dad?" Kirk said, surprised and completely mortified. I gave him the evil eye before turning back to my father.

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something, remember?" I said and he nodded moving aside to let me in his office before letting the door close with a swift swoosh.

"Have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his large desk. "I asked you to come here because i heard about your internship at an unknown lab in London, and trust me when i say that i am not pleased." He said as he sat in his leather chair. His stare was vicious and hard, exactly how he looks at me when i am about to be disciplined.

"Yes, i understand. I'll quit right away once i get back to London." I said quietly, not wanting to disappoint or anger him even more. I held back the tears that threatened to escape.

"That won't be necessary," he said, looking through a file. I looked at my father, confused. "Because i already quit for you, starting tomorrow you will continue your internship here at star fleet. I know i told you before that i do not wish for my daughters to ingress into star fleet but seeming it is the only way i can keep an eye on my own children, i am forced to compromise." He said none to gently. He is treating me like a child again, as if i couldn't handle myself and decide on my own. Im twenty years old for gods sake! I bit my tongue to repress the words from coming out.

A knock came from the door. I sighed defeatedly. Dad pressed a button on his desk that caused the doors to swoosh open. Kirk was standing at the doorway with the stoic vulcan.

"Is there something you need son?" My dad asked the now serious man. The vulcan standing rock still beside him. There was a long pause of pregnant silence. My father and kirk stared at each other with dead serious eyes, my father was the one to break eye contact first as he nodded his head.

"Elizabeth darling, you may leave." He said to me and i nodded giving him a kiss to the cheek before exiting the office, but before the doors closed completely behind me i could feel the vulcans eyes lingering over me.

I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, only now am i feeling the weight of my emotions crashing down on me, the grief, disappointment and hurt as i thought about how my life is never really my own. I walked faster to the clear glass doors that leads out into the real world but since i wasn't looking where i was going i bumped into someone.

"Oh god, i'm such a klutz, sorry..." I said before walking past the person without even looking up. I feel so miserable with my life.

"Hey... Ell? Is that you..?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Only one person ever calls me that... I smiled and turned around to face my one and only friend.

"Nyota!" I ran towards her and hugged her tight, god i missed her. I haven't seen her since i left for London. We laughed as we separated and stared at each other. "You haven't change one bit!" I smiled at her.

"I missed you! Look at you all grown up!" She said with a dazzling grin. "We have so much to catch up on, how long will you be here?" She said.

"I missed you too. True we do have quite a lot to catch up on but i have to run, i have a lunch date. But i promise i'll talk to you soon." I said, she nodded and hugged me one last time before saying our goodbyes. As i headed back to the awaiting car i thought that maybe life at star fleet won't be so bad, well at least i have a friend on my side.

* * *

Lunch with my sister was a lot less stressful than i thought it would be, for once she didn't nag about me being so quiet, mostly because she did all the talking herself, i just sat there eating quietly, pretending to listen to Carol as she blabbered on about some new boy she's met or a new weapon she's been doing her research on. I just nodded and answered when she required my feelings or opinion about something that i have no idea about.

"Sorry but i have to run, i have this presentation i have to finish today, i'll see you at the gala at 8:00 okay?" Carol said, interrupting my line of thought.

"Oh, okay then. Good luck." I said and hugged her by the shoulder as we both got into our own cars.

Seems like i still have some time to kill and i didn't want to go home just yet. I guess i should visit my mum, its been so long since i last brought her flowers.

"Home Miss Elizabeth?" Drew, my new driver asked, looking at me from the screen. I shook my head.

"No, take me to the nearest flower shop, i want to visit my mum." I said quietly, suddenly i felt a sharp pain shoot through my skull, i gasped loudly.

"Everything alright miss?" He asked concerned, again looking at me from the screen.

"Yes, i-i'm fine..." I said, my voice strained with pain. Suddenly images of foreign things flashed across my mind. Deep cold blue eyes and tremendously pale expanses of smooth alabaster skin, full supple lips... Fragments of unfamiliar thoughts and memories kept rushing through me, causing me to feel nauseated. The car stopped in front of a glass window store front decorated with lush flowers. I stepped out of the car with some help from drew, the nauseating feeling didn't help with trying to keep my balance in my high heeled knee high boots. I stepped into the mostly empty flower shop. There were only four people present including myself. There was an elderly lady sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers, a dark skinned lady at the cash register and a tall hooded man by the baskets of tulips.

"Welcome, hi there... What can i do for you?" The lady at the cash register greeted me with a bright smile.

"Hello, um..." I looked at the name tag on her shirt that says 'Clora' "Clora, i need a bouquet of freshly cut tulips." I said with a small smile. I could feel someone glaring holes at the back of my head. I didn't turn around to see who it was pretending not to notice the odd feeling of being watched.

"Oh, wonderful, is there any colour you'd prefer?" Clora asked with yet another blinding smile. It was the hooded man, i can sense him staring at me.

"Oh of course, yellow seems to be an appropriate colour." I smiled back.

"Lovely choice, hold on for just a moment please." She said and i pretended to look at some flowers to scan the area. He was gone, the hooded man was gone. How odd, i didn't even hear the shop bell ring. "There you go, and that would be $50.00" i handed her my card and she scanned it through the machine. "Thank you, and have lovely day." She said as i thanked her and left with my flowers.

The old cemetery was the only place in the city that was left untouched, while everything else was modernised through the passage of time. This was the only place i know of where i can find pieces of the past, a past that i wasn't a part of. I placed the tulips on top of my mothers grave, the head stone was clean and well polished and so was the grass. As i sat there thinking, i couldn't shake off the feeling that i was again being watched. I looked around but there was no one there. The wind has started to pick up, a breeze causing me to hug my coat closer to my body. It was already five minutes past six and i have to get home and get ready for the gala, it is being hosted by a friend of my sister and every high ranking star fleet official will be there, including my father and his comrades. God i hope i don't mess this up.

When i got home it was ten minutes past seven, the trip back from the cemetery took longer since it is located at the other side of the city. I got out of my clothes and took a quick shower. A group of automated mini droids gathered around me in the vanity to prep me up for the gala. My hair was brushed and pulled and curled until the little droid was content with the results, my reddish auburn hair cascaded into long waves on one side over my shoulder. All sorts of powders and moisturisers were applied to my skin and a lush palette of velvet red lipstick. Now the make up and the hair was the easy part, the dress was another story. It was tight and i could hardly breath with the damn corseted bodice, it was strapless and structured at the front, while the skirt streamed down my legs in a cascade of midnight blue. The white gloves went on a bit easier, and so did the shoes. As i looked at my reflection in the mirror, i didn't see myself staring back, instead i saw the woman my family always wanted me to be, beautiful, powerful and perfect. If only i could remain like this forever so i wouldn't cause them any more disappointment. But this beautiful facade would only last for a few seconds as i stand rock still and quiet, but once i start to move and open my mouth, everything i try to hide reveals itself through my rough and ungraceful actions. This sort of life would suit carol so much more.

* * *

The museum where the gala was being held was transformed into a luxurious ballroom surrounded by rich art works and ancient tapestries of golden fabrics. A glorious chandelier hung in the middle of the grand hall as if defying gravity itself as shards of beautifully cut shapes of glass hung on invisible strings. Ladies dressed in lavish dresses-some looking very modernised to say the least- sashayed down the imposingly long staircase, while men of high ranks sipped from flute glasses in their full star fleet regalia, some old, some young.

"Care for some champaign miss?" A waiter with pointed ears and snake like eyes offered as he held out the silver platter lined with champaign flutes.

"Thanks..." I said with a small smile as i plucked one of the glasses from the tray, he nodded courteously before scurrying off to offer champaign to the other guests. I scanned the room for anyone i might know or at least recognise.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you, i thought you'd bail out on me again this time." Came Carols lilting voice thickly laced with our similar english accents. I turned around, careful not to trip on the train of my dress. Carol looked absolutely stunning in a white chiffon dress with a plunging neckline. Her hair was swept off her face in an almost bridal styled up do.

"Sorry, i was running a bit late." I said with a smile. "You look beautiful by the way" i complimented her.

"Me? Have looked at yourself in the mirror yet sister? You look stunning! I hardly recognised you!" She giggled.

We made our way to the inner part of the hall, marvelling at its grandiose. People were greeting us, mostly carol because i didn't know many of the people here. We saw our father talking with some men in uniforms and i recognised a few of the people i once met during my life here in San Francisco.

"Hey, i have to talk to someone for a moment, will you be alright if i leave you here for a little while?" Carol said.

"Yes of course i'll be fine, you go on and have fun." I shooed her away making sure to smile so that she'd leave. Like i said before, i'm not meant for this kind of life. I sighed and looked up at art pieces hanging on the walls, some were stacked up on marble pillars as well. It was all so colourful and intriguing. I immersed myself in the art works, straying farther and farther from the music and the crowd until i reached a dimly lit corridor with walls lined with rustic old paintings, some were from ancient times such as the renaissance era. Each painting had a name and a description below it, the tiny spot lights above each painting casting an eery glow about the area.

I walked further into the corridor until reaching a painting with no description at the bottom, only a name was written there, _'RUST'_ the word described the painting so well that it felt almost over whelming, it was by an unknown artist as there was no name or signature at the bottom, just a date... Which dated almost 300 years ago. I stared at the painting more closely. The colours resembled the colour of rust as it featured a man and a woman standing close with their faces only a hairs breath apart, their feet were melded together in a sea of metal, their skin alabaster pale but was slowly decaying with rust. Though their faces were vogue and unrecognisable, i can tell that the man was very handsome, and the woman... Her hair was the same auburn colour as mine, only hers were polluted with spreading rust. I loved the painting, it sent waves of foreign emotions crashing over me. It took my breath away.

"Beautiful isn't it" a cool, deep baritone voice echoed behind me. Surprised, i quickly turned around to see who might be there with me, my dress making it hard to move without much effort. A tall stranger stood behind a marble statue, his face shrouded in shadows making it hard for me to register his features, only his eyes could be seen from the dim lighting. Blue, so very blue, bluer than the sky in a clear cloudless day. Suddenly a memory flashed across my mind, my painting, the one in my room... His eyes.

"W-who's there? Show your face!" I said, my voice sounded firmer that i thought it would.

"Hmm, you make it sound like i'm a threat." He said, i could hear the smirk in his voice. Am i amusing him. His form shifted as he leaned his shoulder on the marble statue, his arms folded on his chest.

"Are you?" I bit back, now frustrated with the bastard. I could hear him smirking, if that was possible.

"That depends on you, but as of the moment wouldn't you rather Marvell at that splendid piece of art." He said, nodding his head towards the direction of the painting. I half turned, glancing up at the magnificence of the painting. "Such emotions conveyed with the care free brush strokes of the delicate hands of a lover. The heart breaking truth of how their love was rusted away by the cruel circumstances of their time. Don't you just wish you could change their fate?" He said, his voice giving me a warm buzzing feeling.

"If only the world worked that way." I said as i inhaled a sharp breath when i saw the burning stare he was giving me, his eyes knocked the air out of my lungs and it scared me at how affected i am by this mysterious man.

"Yes, but the world is a place of heart break and cruel circumstances. And in a place like this, all things beautiful are often destroyed by the vile of humanity." His tone was cold yet... Mournful. I turned back to the painting, studying its every angle.

"But surely not everything in this world is that vile, couldn't they have protected their love from the corruption of rust." I said un aware of my own words and how miserable i sounded. I felt bad for the person who painted this as a remembrance of a lost love.

"You think the world is safe? It is an illusion. A comforting lie told to protect you. She believed it too, the one who painted that portrait." He said his tone suddenly harsh and cold. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I turned towards him to speak but he was gone, his form no longer rested on the statue. I sighed, was it all my imagination? Something tells me its not...

"Well, so much for that conversation." I said to myself.

"There you are! I thought you've been kidnapped or something! Come on, i want you to meet some of my friends." Carol said, i took one last glance at the painting before following my older sister back to the main hall where all is well, no one ever noticed i was gone, only my sister... And it took her like what..? An hour or so?

Maybe we'll meet again, that man i mean. I really want to know more about the artist. And i have a feeling only he could provide me with the answers, and that it won't be the last time i see him... If what just happened counts as 'seeing' him.

**_AN: okay, so as any of you might notice, i am new in the whole Star trek fandom, but ever since i watched the second movie i instantly fell in love with it, mainly because Benedict Cumberbatch is in it-god i am in love with that man!- and also because the story offers many opportunities for a fan fiction. Now, i know that i am probably not the most well oriented person when it comes to sci-fi stuff and there might be a lot of inaccurate information in my writing, but again that is mainly because i am new in this fandom and i am basing everything i am writing from the movie; Starr trek into darkness, on its own, which i've only seen once. So please forgive me for any mistakes including grammar and spelling issues. And a review would be well appreciated xD. _**

**Sincerely yours, Ladymischief09**.


	2. CH 02 STARDUST

**OF RUST AND STARDUST.**

**CHAPTER 02. STARDUST.**

Today i woke up to a smashing head ache. The lack of sleep made me feel all weak and shrivelled up like an old woman and quite frankly i'm feeling very pissed. Not only because i had to wear this skin tight star fleet uniform that feels as if it was solely constructed of leather and nylon, but also because i had to report to work at an ungodly hour of the morning. 5:00 fucking AM! which means i have to get up at four and get all groomed up before going to work! Welcome to the miserable life of an astrophysics intern. I already consumed two large cups of coffee just to keep myself from dozing off while looking at a rock sample of a meteor from a microscope.

At least i wasn't in the same division as Carol, she's like floors away from me which i am tremendously thanking god for. Like i said before, i adore my sister, but having to spend time with her almost 24/7 really drives me off the edge, that is why i am thankful that i am not working with her during office hours.

"Excuse me, Dr. Elizabeth Marcus?" A scaly woman with serpentine eyes wearing a red star fleet sweater peeked through the glass door.

"Yes?" I said, looking away from the microscope before tapping a code on a holo pad to let the alien inside.

"Admiral Marcus wants to see you in his office right away." The woman said and i nodded, i thanked the woman before she scurried off. I glanced up at my reflection on the one sided glass window across the room. The black star fleet, high collared shirt, tucked underneath the leather pencil skirt made my pale skin look even paler in contrast of its dark colours. The white lab coat fitted loosely and my hair was down in a cascade of auburn waves. I look like a grown woman with the world at her feet, if only that was the truth.

I walked out of the elevator and into the pristine white hall that lead to my fathers office, the heels of my black stilettos clicked noisily with the floor. I stopped in front of my fathers door, taking a deep breath before knocking. It only took a moment for the doors to open with the familiar swoosh.

"You wanted to see me?" I said stepping inside the wide office. My father was sitting on his big leather chair. His fingers steepled underneath his chin.

"Yes, have a seat dear." He gestured towards the chair i once sat in only yesterday, i noted that he was being gentle with me. "I just wanted to check up on how you're doing in your new lab? Any problems?" He said, almost as if he was talking to a child about his day.

"Its going great dad, everything's fine." I said with a hesitant smile. His gaze was calculating.

"Good, good. So... Its almost time for your next treatment Elizabeth, are you having any signs of your condition worsening?" He asked, his tone serious. Every month i go through this treatment where they inject me with all sorts of fluids and chemicals and they run tons of tests. The doctors said it was a type of brain malfunction that caused my condition, back then on my seventeenth birthday i started seeing delusions, memories that are not my own. Things, places, images that i've never been to or seen before kept flashing through my mind.

"Well, nothing serious really, just the same old unfamiliar images..." I said timidly. He looked at me with some interest.

"Images? What kind of images?" He asked. Something inside me kept telling me not to spill out any form of information to him, it kept tugging at the back of my mind like an alarm signal.

"Just... Just places, like beaches and buildings i've never been to before." It wasn't completely a lie, i do sometimes see fragmented images of certain places un familiar to me, i just didn't tell him about the cold blue eyes that often haunts my dreams, and the feel of cool pale fingers ghosting over my skin like a phantom in my dreams.

"Is that all?" He inquired, i nodded. "I see, well then, your next treatment is scheduled the day after tomorrow. Do not be late! Do you understand?" He said, i just nodded quietly. "Good, that is all, you may go back to work." He dismissed me and i robotically exited the room. I always did hate going to my treatments, it makes me feel like i'm not human, like i was a lab rat or something. The way they poked and injected me with unheard of chemicals, and the whole body vital scan they often do on me to see how my brain condition has affected my body, i hate everything about it.

I went back to my lab and sat on my leather chair, closing my eyes to ease the throbbing in my head. I don't take any form of pain reliever because it doesn't work for me, the doctors said that, for some unknown reason my body just burns the drugs right out of my system. But its also because of said unknown reason that any type of pain or wound heals faster for me than it should on any normal human being. I could already feel the pain subsiding as i try to relax my mind and body even more. Just as i was about to doze off my phone started lighting up. I picked up, it was Nyota.

"Hey! what's up?" I asked sitting up properly on my chair.

_'Nothing much, just checking up on you. So how's the whole intern thing going?'_ She said from the other line.

"Well, i've got a few rock specimens from a meteor and a desk full of paper work, how's your day going?" I asked, staring at the stacks of unread and unsigned files that desperately needed my attention.

_'Rough would be an understatement. So, want to meet me down at the cafeteria for some lunch, at say what... 11:30?' _She said, i could hear the tapping of buttons and screens beeping on her end of the line.

"Sure, meet you there." I said.

_'Great!'_ I could hear her grinning through the phone. I hung up and put my phone in my lab coat pocket, i still have an hour and a half before lunch so i decided to finish some of my paper work.

* * *

I stood in the elevator alone, watching the different coloured lights on the control panel. The door opened with a soft 'ding' as a vulcan boarded the lift. I remember him from yesterday. We were descending from the 20th floor of the building, and the silence was beyond awkward.

"Are you not the admiral's daughter?" I was surprised at the sudden question that pierced the veil of silence. I swallowed the lump in my throat to speak.

"That is correct, My name is Elizabeth and you are...?" I said turning towards the vulcan. His face was stoic but not harsh.

"Spock." He said curtly as he glanced down on me, his frame taller that mine.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spock." I smiled, and held out my hand, but the tall alien only stared at my hand with a blank expression. "Mr. Spock, it is customary here on earth that when you introduce yourself to someone, you shake their hand." I said with a small laugh, feeling a lot more comfortable now.

"Yes, i am well aware of such customs Dr. Marcus but i prefer not to, for we vulcans have the ability to amalgamate thoughts and emotions with other beings through any form of physical contact." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone. I grinned at him.

"Well then Mr. Spock i would very much appreciate it if you would spare me the embarrassment of being denied a measly handshake, perhaps this way you may feel just how delighted i am to have made your acquaintance." I pressed on. This guy is a hard case to crack!

"Very well then Dr. Marcus, if you insist on pressing me to fulfil your earthly custom, then i see no reason not to oblige." He gave in, i swear i heard him sigh. He shook my hand in a firm grasp before quickly letting it go and holding both his hand behind his back.

"And please call me Elizabeth, Dr. Marcus sounds so old, and i've just turned 20." I said in a conversational manner.

"If you insist... Elizabeth." He said. I smiled at him though his expression remained the same. "Is there a particular floor you are heading towards, Elizabeth?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, i'm meeting with a friend at the cafeteria, perhaps you know her? Her name is Nyota Uhura." I said and i noticed how he stiffened and suddenly reverted back into his stoic self.

"Yes, i am well acquainted with Nyota. But i would assume that it would fail to please her if i were to join you." He said in a somewhat different tone. Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Nyota, i sneaked a glance at the vulcan standing beside me.

_'Hey' _she said from the other side.

"Hey, sorry i'm running a bit late, the elevator takes forever to go down." I said as casually as i could.

_'Its fine, i just needed to get away from a certain someone anyway.' _She said, i could hear the exasperation in her voice. I sneaked another glance at Spock and sure enough he was staring at me.

"Does that certain someone happened to be a Vulcan?" I whispered to my phone.

"Perhaps you may not notice, but i can hear you even if you whisper Elizabeth. We vulcans have a highly sensitive sense of hearing." Spock said in his monotone voice, not really looking at me.

_'Is that Spock?'_ Nyota ground out through the phone line.

"Yes?" I answered hesitantly. Just when i was about to speak again the elevator doors swooshed open, revealing a vicious looking Nyota. She stared at Spock who turned away and left the elevator without a second glance and walked up to kirk who was standing by a far window.

"Come on we can eat in your lab, i already bought the food anyways." Nyota said while holding up a sealed container. She stepped into the elevator and we started to ascend to the higher floors.

"Wait, are you... Are you guys fighting?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"I'd rather not talk about it Ell..." She said in a dead serious tone, which i ignored.

"Oh my GOD, what is that even like?" I laughed in disbelief. God this was rich! Her and 'him' would you look at that...

"Very funny Ell.." She said, i tried to hold in my laughter for the rest of the ride up, but it would seem that i failed.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt, My body drenched in cold sweat. God, it was all a dream... Just a dream. But it was getting worse, the images, relaying in my mind like an old movie. This time it was not about cold blue eyes, instead it was the city, burning and shrouded in black smoke, gun fire echoed in my ears and a man kept telling me to run. His back was towards me and he kept pulling at my hand, urging me to run faster. His hair was slicked with grime and sweat and his long coat kept brushing at my legs. Then the scene dissipates only to be replaced by a dimly lit room filled with pods. I could see his pale neck as he pulls me closer towards him, his scent so real and familiar, i could feel the soft tendrils of his dark hair brushing against my forehead as i bury my face deeper into the crook of his neck. Then i woke up...

I could feel my pulse hammering against my ears as i breathed heavily. I looked at the clock and saw the time. It was only 2:15 in the morning, but i cant go back to sleep, not now, not after what i just saw. I went down to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, as i waited for the kettle to boil-apparently even with all the advancements in technology, boiling water still takes time.- i wandered through the house. The door to my fathers office was slightly open and a dim light streamed through the opening. I peered through the gap and examined the area, ever since we were little, carol and i were never allowed into his private office, so curiosity got the best of me. Sensing that my father isn't there i opened the door wider and slipped through the gap. The room seemed old and rustic with its marble fireplace and warm brown leather couches and an antique wooden desk. I explored the foreign office and found myself surfing through his star fleet files. Our father gave carol and me access to every file in the star fleet data base but it would seem he left out a few, as it is seen in his holo pad. There is this file that features the profile of a mysterious John Harrison. It says here that he was the one that open fired at a group of unarmed star fleet officers leading to the alleged death of admiral Christopher pike and many others.

I felt something tugging at the back of my minds, something forgotten. I clicked the file that showed his picture, the holo pad projected a 3D hologram of John Harrison. My eyes grew wide as i stared down at the image of the man i saw in my delusional dreams. It was him! But how?! I jumped as i heard the kettle whistle, i heard footsteps coming from the carpeted stairs. I quickly turned off the holo pad and slithered out of the office making sure to leave the door slightly open, just as it was. I made my way back to the kitchen where i turned off the kettle and poured the hot liquid in a tea cup.

"Hey" i heard carol's raspy voice, still thick with sleep.

"Hey, want one?" I half turned giving her an innocent smile as i offered her some tea.

"Sure, what kind is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Earl grey." I said while taking out another tea cup.

"Sugar and cream please, i'll be on the couch." She said and i smiled at her. She often woke up in the middle of the night, old habits die hard i suppose. I poured her tea and brought our cups with me to the living room, carol was already sat on the middle of the large L shaped couch watching an old TV show from a 'very' long time ago. I handed her her tea and she sipped at it absentmindedly.

"Cant sleep?" She asked and i nodded, staring at the cheesy show.

"Yeah, sleep... Sleep's a bit difficult lately." I said, my mind lingering on the picture of John Harrison. It cant possibly be him... Can it?

"I know what you mean, lately i couldn't sleep either. Ive been doing my research on these new prototype torpedoes, then suddenly they just disappeared out of the data base! All 72 of them, can you believe it?!" She said with a huff and a large sip of her tea.

"Hmm, where do you think they went?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. Now don't get me wrong, i'm not the heavy weaponry expert or something, but isn't it a bit odd to have 72 prototype torpedoes disappear out of star fleet data base untracked? That just screams trouble, we are talking weapons of mass destruction here...

"I don't know, but i'm gonna find out." She said, finishing off the contents of her cup then looking at me, "another?" She said and i rolled my eyes at her, taking her cup to refill it.

* * *

**_AN: okay i know the flow of the events are a bit slow but i have a very good reason as to why that is, in which i cannot tell you because that would spoil the story. So please do bear with me for a little longer and i swear it will be worth it! _**

**_xoxo ladymischief09_**


	3. CH 03 RUST

**_OF RUST AND STARDUST._**

**_CHAPTER 03. RUST._**

I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. I scanned the living room with blurred vision and saw Carol's blonde head poking out of the blankets adjacent to me. We must've fallen asleep on the couch while watching that tacky show carol often watches. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. 7:09, shoot i'm two hours late for work. Dad must've been the one who slammed the door before he left. Then an idea popped into my mind, his office... Maybe its still unlocked.

I slid out of the couch, careful not to wake carol and made my way through the kitchen and into my dad's office, The door had been completely shut but it was not locked. I checked the room for any signs of a camera or anyone but alas i was completely alone. I released a relieved sigh. I sat on the large leather chair and reopened the John Harrison file i read earlier. It says that a search team has already been issued, and the team starts operation tomorrow. It also says that the destination planet would be... Kronos. I frowned after reading the information, Kronos does seem like a promising hide out if you're a universal criminal, but isn't it a bit too risky to be venturing on such enemy space? I read on, but it didn't say which ship was appointed the mission. I need to find this Harrison guy before star fleet gets their hands on him. Maybe he could answer my questions, questions about myself that no one-not even me- could provide. I opened another file from the star fleet data base and searched through the large ships scheduled to depart tomorrow, there was only one on the list. The USS Enterprise. I quickly opened the the drawers on the desk, searching for a blank Holo pad, after finding one in the bottom drawer i plugged it in to my fathers data base and downloaded the John Harrison file and a boarding permit signed by Admiral Marcus himself. I don't exactly know what my plan is but i do know that i have to get on that ship, no matter the consequence.

I went upstairs to my room and locked the door shut. I quickly grabbed a star fleet issue satchel and filled it with things i will need, i entered my closet, shoving away clothes hung on the racks and found the small rectangular screen pad on the wall, the numbers glowed in the dimly lit closet, i typed in my code, the tapping of my fingers against the screen pad was the only sound audible, after the beep signalling the acceptance of the code sounded, the door of the safe opened with a familiar swoosh. I retrieved two phaser guns both holstered in leather thigh straps and a set of matching knives and shoved them in my satchel. I glanced up and saw my painting still propped up on the easel, one way or another i will get my answers. Ive never been so determined about anything. Only this.

Suddenly i felt a wave of nausea wash over me, i stumbled over to my bed clutching at my head as the room around me spun in a dizzying dance of colours, then everything went black.

* * *

_"Listen to me, i need you to run as fast as you can! I'll meet you in the ship." He said, his voice laced with worry. He was panting heavily and his face was covered in soot and so was his clothes. I too was panting and i could feel my skin tightening over my white knuckles as i clutched at his shirt tightly. I refuse to let him go._

_"No! I am not leaving without you! The crew can fend for themselves but what if something happens to you?!" I said, a slight tremor can be heard from my tone. His eyes, so clear and blue, stared down at me._

_"Don't worry about me, i'll be fine as long as you will be." He said in a low and husky voice before capturing my lips with his. His kisses were fervent and hungry as he devoured me with his heat. He held me close with his large pale hands as i ran my fingers through his dampened hair. I needed him, i craved for him and i wouldn't be able to live without him. Soon he pulled away and immediately i could feel the longing seeping back into me, he brushed my hair with his calloused hand and kissed me one last time. "Now run, and don't look back. I promise i will be there before you sleep." He said and i nodded, running as fast as i can. I never looked back._

* * *

I groaned as i woke up. My head was throbbing uncomfortably, the room was dark and quiet. Suddenly my phone started ringing and i scrambled to find the device on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice still raspy and my throat felt dry.

_'Elizabeth, i heard that you did not report to star fleet today, is this true?' _I heard my fathers voice from the other end. I peered through the dark and glanced down at the clock, the numbers glowed an eery red, 4:30 PM. i don't even remember going back to sleep.

"Oh, sorry... I had a splitting head ache and since i didn't have much to do at the lab i decided to stay home today" i paused for a second. "I hope that isn't a problem, is it?" I asked. What the hell happened anyways? I cant quite recall it.

_'Oh... No thats not a problem. Well just don't be late for the treatment tomorrow.' _He hung up and i sat there for a moment. The treatment. Then it all came back to me, the John Harrison file, the Enterprise, the satchel laying open on the foot of my bed... I guess i will be missing my treatment tomorrow then. I grinned but was cut short of the action as i winced when i felt a surge of pain bolt through my head. Shit!

After a long hot shower i was feeling a lot better and i sat down on the couch eating cold pizza as i contemplated about that dream i had. It was so weird but i can't shake off the feeling that it really happened even when i know it didn't, and the fact that it was 'him' again made it even more disturbing. I heard Carol's footsteps shuffle down the stairs before coming into view with a satchel of her own, strapped to her shoulder.

"Hey, you going somewhere?" I asked, chewing on a chunk of pizza. She jumped, surprised that i was sitting there on the couch.

"U-uh yeah! Im staying at the lab for a while, i'm working on a really big project and i just want to focus on it so guess i will be moving out for a week or so." She said and i nodded. Okay, this is working out pretty nicely, since my sister won't be home and my father rarely ever comes home as well, Which means i don't have to worry about the two of them noticing my absence.

"Okay then, good luck." I said, staring at the screen in front of me as the show was starting again. God i hope this works out.

"Thanks, i'll see you in a week or so, sis." She said before scurrying out the door, i heard the soft hum of her car's engine bursting to life as she sped off into the streets.

I don't really have a clue of what's about to happen but somehow i cant help but feel that the events that did happen are all connected, my dreams, the sudden appearance of ex-federal agent John Harrison, and those weird prototype torpedoes Carol told me about. I can feel it in my gut that chaos is about to unfold, but i won't let that stop me, i can't! Its true that there's a good 99.9% of me dying, but i couldn't careless about it, not when i'm one step closer to finding out the truth about my strange delusions. Even back then, during my first treatment at the young age of 17 i never believed the doctors about what they told me, that i was experiencing brain malfunction, it just didn't seem right. But maybe, just 'maybe' if i could somehow get to this Harrison guy i might get my answers, that for once after all that has happened i might actually get a good night sleep without waking up in the morning, puzzled and confused of who i really am. That is 'if' i were to survive...

I flipped through my stolen holo pad again and read on about the USS Enterprise, a list of the boarding crew was written there and as of the moment i am not one of those crew. Although i may not look like it but i happen to have a knack for hacking, which often came in handy in my line of work. So i hacked into the star fleet data base and inserted my name and file into the list of crew members to be admitted into the Enterprise. Oh lord i hope this doesn't fall through. Unfortunately though, the captain of the USS Enterprise is the ever egotistic and womanising James T. Kirk, well this ought to be a real treat. Not! Thank god Nyota would be there as well, along with a very stoic but still pleasant Mr. Spock. These are probably the few people i came to know and like during my short stay in star fleet. I looked up at the holographic screen that was playing that cheesy awful show and stared at it for a brief moment. It was the kind of cartoon show with really bad graphics where the cat and the mouse kept trying to kill each other but never succeeds at it. Why am i even watching this?!

I went back to my room and checked through my satchel again, making sure that i wasn't forgetting anything. Finally content with it i zipped it up and went to bed, setting the alarm so that i won't be late. I pray to god i don't mess this one up.

* * *

The day started very early for me and i've already received three messages from my father not to forget about my treatment and it was of the utmost importance that i do not miss it. Ive already suited up and tied my long auburn hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my satchel and loaded it into my car, along with my holo pad and phone, today i was driving on my own because i didn't want to risk being seen by anyone, not even drew, my driver. I went past through town and stopped in front of the flower shop from a few days prior, bought a bouquet of freshly cut tulips and sped off into the drive way heading towards the cemetery, if i was to die during my stupid escapade, at least i know my mother was the last person-although dead- i ever said goodbye to.

"Hi mum, i'm not sure if you can hear me up there in heaven, or even if there is a heaven rather than just the black abyss of space, but... I just came by to say goodbye and that i'm finally doing it, i'm going to find out about who i really am and why i keep seeing these visions when i know i shouldn't" i said as i stood there in the stillness of the air. I sighed and went back into my car, taking one last glance of my mothers grave, then sped off towards Star fleet headquarters.

I went to the hangar where the crew were all being loaded up into the shuttles that would take them to the USS Enterprise. I went to one still docked on a grid. The shuttle was fairly small and can carry about more than a dozen passengers. Most of the seats were occupied except for a few empty seats, two in the back and one in the front, i chose the one in the front. Unfortunately though, my seat was being sandwiched by two gentlemen, okay scratch that, a gentleman and a womaniser. Mr. Spock and Kirk were bantering about something when i approached them.

"Hello there Mr. Spock" i greeted the alien "and, _'captain'_..." I turned to the now grinning Kirk with fake enthusiasm.

"Hello Elizabeth, is there a reason why you are currently here?" The stoic alien asked. I smiled at him and gave him my holo pad containing my boarding permit and file.

"Yes, well allow me to re-introduce myself, My name is Elizabeth Marcus and i'm your new astrophysics specialist." I turned to the captain and smiled almost too brightly.

"Welcome to the crew Dr. Marcus, we are looking forward to working with you." Kirk smirked in which i pretended not to notice his flirtatious tone, god help me, please give me the strength and the patience not to strangle this man!

"Welcome indeed, you have quite the impressive file Elizabeth. Advanced skills in hand to hand combat, as well as in weapon wielding, doctorate in astrophysics, specialising in space navigation." Spock said while flipping through my file in the holo pad. I grinned at him and saw kirk's frown before he snatched the holo pad from the hands of the stoic alien.

"Thats enough prying Spock." He said before grinning up at me in which i returned with much effort. "Please have a seat Doctor." He said and i did. I sat between the the alien and the captain.

The doors of the shuttle was just about to close when i heard someone yell; "wait! Wait... " before entering the now almost full shuttle. I craned my neck to see who it was out of curiosity and i was met with the face of my own sister staring down a me with as much shock written on her face as it is on mine. What in the world is she doing here?!

"Captain Kirk, Science officer Wallace. I've been assigned to Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders." She approached the seated captain kirk, but her eyes kept glancing down at me, telling me not to say a word. I was shocked, to the point where i was rendered speechless. Carol Wallace? Why in the world would she use our mothers maiden name? And why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be in her lab, working on her 'big project'

"You requested an additional science officer, Captain?" Spock asked with a frown as he took carols holo pad.

"I wish i had" kirk said, "Oh, its a pleasure to meet you Doctor..." Kirk flirted, oblivious to my sister's little lie. I am so dead!

"Likewise captain, now if you'll excuse me..." She said before going to the back where the last remaining empty seat was, but not without another nervous glance at me. My eyes were wide with shock and i could feel the blood drain from my face... Oh crap! This is such a mess...

"Are you alright Elizabeth, you are looking rather pale, in which i assume is your natural complexion but more than the usual. Is there anything the matter?" Spock said in a monotoned manner. I looked down at my hands and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"Im fine." I croaked and the alien no longer prodded. This is so not good.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of the crew?!" Carol scolded me which earned her one round of an eye roll from me.

"Me?! Aren't you supposed to be in your lab working on your 'big project' or something?" I said, waiving my arms in the air for emphasis on the situation, this has turned my plan into a complete crap hole.

"I know, i know and i'm sorry if i lied but... I am working on something! I just need you to trust me okay?" She said, and we both sighed at the same time. This is giving me a head ache. Why of all the places in the universe did i have to see my sister here? Couldn't she have at least waited till i completed my objectives before spoiling it and berating me with questions.

"How can i trust you if you won't tell me what exactly it is you are supposed to be doing?!" I said with as much acid in my tone i could muster. Things always turns out like this for the two of us, whenever i'm about to do something that may actually have a big impact on my life she always, always! Suddenly pops up at all the wrong moments!

She sighed before sitting on the bed on her side of the cabin, i cant believe how ironic this is, me and her got assigned to the same cabin and people didn't even know we're siblings. How absolutely fantastic (note the sarcasm!) but still, i wont let anything or anyone get in the way of my plans, not even my own sister. "Okay okay, i'll tell you what it is..." She said defeatedly. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her explanation.

"Remember those prototype photon torpedoes i told you about? Well those are the ones that was being loaded on the ship earlier. Ive been doing my research on those long range torpedoes for months now and suddenly they were being loaded up on the Enterprise, but whenever i ask dad about it he never has time to talk or he just openly ignores me! Its frustrating, that's why i'm here..." She said and i sat on my bed, facing her. I fiddled with the leathery material of my suit and thought about if for a minute. Now that i think about it, why open fire an entire pay load of torpedoes on enemy space when we could just capture the criminal himself, surely it wouldn't take 72 torpedoes to kill one man! No matter how vicious of a criminal you are, you can't possibly survive one torpedo bombing, what more all seventy two of them.

"Okay, i believe you..." I whispered.

"Finally! thank you!" She exclaimed with a deep sigh "What about you, what's your reason for being here?" She asked and i was rendered speechless, scrambling through my mind to search for a valid reason for being here.

"Well... I, i'm the new astrophysicist. I got assigned on the job last minute though so i didn't get a chance to tell you..." I said innocently which she bought! Wow, i was a lot better at lying than i thought i was...

"Oh... I see, then i'm assuming dad gave you a go signal?" She said.

"Um... Yeah, i even got a boarding permit with his signature just to prove it." I said. I paused when i saw the nervous look she was giving me, "uh huh, and i'm assuming he doesn't know you're here?" I asked and she nodded bitting her lower lip, a sure sign that she is nervous.

"Don't tell on me please!" She said and i agreed, i kinda felt bad about making her feel like a horrible daughter for sneaking away like this when i too was just another runaway child of Alexander Marcus. But in the end we have to make little sacrifices like these if we want to achieve our directives.

* * *

Sleep was a bit more difficult than i thought it would be. I sighed for the nth time since i came back home, and stared at the ceiling as i laid under the covers of my foreign bed. It was dark, but not so dark as the stars millions of light years away from the Enterprise shone brightly from out side the port holes in our cabin, i could hear carols rhythmic breathing as she slept peacefully. I thought about my life, my childhood and the days of my adulthood. Though i couldn't say i lived an unhappy childhood, i always felt detached from my memories, like i was only watching an old film but never truly experienced it for myself, it was-to say the least- very troubling how my memories of the past seems to be covered in a haze like fog, only my memories from three years prior are clear and well acquainted in my brain, as if it was the only time in my life that i was truly alive. It was only when i started seeing these foreign visions that i felt more attached to my memories, more grounded to the earth. And sometimes when i close my eyes, i can feel 'his' clear blue eyes staring at me, i can feel the soft tendrils of his hair between my finger tips. I wonder if they're really as soft as i imagined them to be, do they really feel like strands of silk passing through my fingers? John Harrison truly is a force to be reckoned with, he affects even those who are unacquainted with him, like me. Although i've never met him before... Or have i? But his name, his name is not a name that would stick to the tip of my tongue even if i were to forget about him... Somehow his name doesn't seem to belong to him at all, just like my name does not feel like it belongs to me. Why do i keep finding similarities between a man i have never met and myself, as if we know each other. Or perhaps we do know each other, but only in a dream.

It kinda reminds me of an old fairytale i once read in a book, sleeping beauty. 'I know you, i walked with you once upon a dream. I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...' The lyrics to her song floated across my mind. Ever since i read that book i always felt a strange attachment to the sleeping princess, the way she did not know about who she really is and how she met her true love in a dream spoke to me in a thousand different volumes. It tugged at my heart strings. Then another memory flitted across my mind, the old painting in the museum... 'RUST' it too tugged at my heart as if speaking to me in a wholly different language. A language only my heart could understand. That painting reminds me of another fairytale, one with quite a tragic ending... 'The little mermaid' her love for the human prince was so true that she willingly gave away her precious tail and enchanting voice in exchange for a pair of legs that ached with the pain of a thousand needles buried into her flesh, yet she did not care, not for the pain nor for the price that she paid in the end for a love that was not returned. Just like the rust that corrupted the painting, her love for him was her rust and it destroyed her... Turned her into a sea sponge to be tossed in the waves of the merciless ocean... All because of a love that cannot be...

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt, the room was now filled with a blinding light that seems to be coming from the ceiling. "Its time to wake up sleeping beauty." I heard carols thickly accented voice, she was standing by the clothes rack in only her black matching underwear. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, the light searing into my eyeballs. I groaned and shoved off the covers.

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked again as i gathered my things.

"I don't even remember going to sleep..." I mumbled then headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower then suited up in my black star fleet jump suit, it was tight and it clung to almost every part of my body and it annoyed the hell out of me, i pulled my hair into a tight ponytail then headed out onto the med bay. There i was greeted by a friendly looking man with brownish blonde hair.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Leonard McCoy?" I approached the man. He immediately turned his attention to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes that's me, but people 'round here calls me bones. And you must be the new Astrophysicist... Dr. Marcus." He shook my hand and i smiled at him.

"I think i'll stick to calling you Dr. McCoy. And please, call me Elizabeth. 'Dr. Marcus' sounds like my father." I said and he offered to show me around. We toured the inner part of the ship, the hangar, cabins, labs, kitchens and weapon's containment facilities. The Enterprise was a beautifully crafted ship indeed and i feel a newly found respect for captain James T. Kirk for having the ability to commandeer such a magnificent vessel. We reached the bridge of the Enterprise where most of the high ranking crew members were established.

"Captain, permission to enter the bridge, along with Lieutenant Dr. Elizabeth Marcus." Dr. McCoy said in a firm and steady tone.

"Granted..." Kirk said with a serious tone. His line of sight fixated on the screen in front of him. We entered the bridge and stood beside the captain's chair.

"Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?" Kirk said to the comms.

"Im sorry sir, i do not know what happened. The core over heated, i had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak, i need to find it, i'm sorry captain." A voice from the other end of the comms said.

"Damn it! Mr. Sulu, time our destination." Kirk said. His jaw clenched with frustration.

"Twenty minutes, sir. So that's twenty minutes in enemy space that we weren't counting on." Mr. Sulu said in a very serious manner. I could see the cluster of clouds and meteors enveloping the planet of Kronos, judging from the way its looking, it won't be easy to navigate through that much rubble.

" Alright, we better hop to it." Kirk said in a serious tone. "Where's Spock?" He asked and suddenly the man in question appeared beside me, taking the place of the now missing Doctor McCoy.

"Here, captain." The pointy eared alien said.

"You're coming with me to Kronos." Kirk said to the the alien.

"How's your klingon?" Kirk asked, turning to Uhura.

"Rusty, but its good." She answered and kirk nodded.

"Good, you're coming too. This isn't gonna be a problem, is it? You two, working together?" Kirk asked with a somewhat glint of amusement in his eyes. A giggle escaped my lips, which earned a cold glance from Spock who was standing beside me. _Oops_.

"Absolutely not." Nyota quipped with a tone of finality and headed for the elevator.

"Unclear." Spock said and i rolled my eyes at the alien who gave me a questioning look. Kirk sighs...

"Dr. Marcus, i'll be requiring your assistance as well." Kirk stood and i nodded, "i'll meet you in the shuttle bay" the captain said before exiting the bridge which Spock and i followed suit. I have a feeling i'll be seeing John Harrison very, _very_ soon...

* * *

I shoved off my tight star fleet uniform and and changed into a white shirt and matching leather jacket and pants and laced on the black thigh high boots that Nyota lent me. I didn't even know we'll be needing these type of clothes out here in space. I took the phaser guns from my satchel and secured the straps on my thighs and concealed the knives in my boots. This was it, its now or never... I have to find Harrison if not i will never get my answers. The visions were getting clearer and clearer ever since i missed my treatment and somehow it doesn't feel like i should forget about the images i keep seeing. Not until i know the truth about the strange connection between me and an ex-federal agent gone rogue.

I stalked out of my shared cabin and went to the shuttle bat where kirk, Spock and Nyota were all gathered, kirk talked to a bunch of bulked up star fleet officers guarding a confiscated trader ship in which we will be using to fly to Kronos. Though the guards hesitated to comply to the captains orders, they complied none the less, thanks to kirk's 'persuasive' way with words. We boarded the ship with ease, with kirk in the centre as the captain, me on his right, Spock on his left and Nyota on my right. We soon detached from the Enterprise as the communicators from the bridge patched through, i can hear Mr. Sulu speaking...

_'Attention: John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked on to your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. And If you test me, you will fail.' _His voice echoed through the ear set.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." I mumbled as i tapped on the control screen in front of me, and yes i am capable of operating a ship, its all part of being related to Alexander Marcus that i was raised like a star fleet officer. I designated the course to be taken during our descent to klingon homeland; Kronos. There were many remnants of dead stars and rubbles from meteorites that needed to be navigated through, and so are the clusters of thick clouds formed from the planets unnatural climate changes.

"Captain, navigations to avoid any form of foreign matter in klingon space has been set." I said with an extra edge to my tone.

"We arrive at Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain. It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us 91.6%." Mr. Spock informed and we continued our descent, the ship avoiding any form of cluster or rubble in the enemy space.

"Fantastic." Kirk said, with a deep exhale.

"Good thing you don't care about dying." Nyota quipped in a quick harsh tone which rendered me and the captain speechless... Oh boy, here we go...

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I could not hear what you said..." Mr. Spock asked in disbelief.

"Oh no i didn't say anything," Nyota paused for a short moment, i could feel the captains awkwardness as he sat next to me. "Actually, I'll be happy to speak if you're willing to listen to me." She continued.

"Ohhh boy..." I sighed.

"Guys..." Kirk said in a scolding tone, which apparently went unnoticed by the quarrelling couple.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private." Spock said, his tone calm and almost unaffected. Yeah... Definitely not a good thing to show to Nyota as of right now...

"You prefer not to discuss this at all, that's what you prefer." Nyota Uhura said.

"Seriously guys, you're really going to do this now?" Kirk said, i could feel his annoyance pulsing through the tiny space between us.

"What never seems to require your undivided focus..." She said, not caring about the way kirk looks so uncomfortable. I whistled low and rested my head on my chair... This is going to be the death of captain James T. Kirk, i swear it.

"Guys...!" Kirk warned again...

"Sorry captain, just two seconds..." Nyota said and both kirk and i sighed. This ought to be interesting.

"Is us. At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. The Captain is, too." Nyota said and i knew that it killed both her and Spock as she uttered the words.

"Wha... No, no, no. Don't drag me into this. She is right." Kirk said, trying to ease the tension building in the shuttle but failing miserably. Way to make it worse jim!

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life." Spock said and i literally face palmed at what he said.

"Great!" Nyota said bitterly.

"Not exactly a love song Spock." I said in a lazy drawl of words...

"You misunderstand. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experiences those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite." Spock's gentle words made me aware of the emptiness i often feel in my chest, the feeling of anger, confusion, loneliness, fear, are not feelings one can feel only at the moment of their passing... Because i too have experienced these feelings, actually i know these emotions quite well and everyday i wake up to such feelings... Multiplied by the fact that i do not have a clue as to why i am what i am, and why i cannot become better... And not just a shadow to my sister and a disappointment to my father... I sighed, my breath shaky and shallow as i tactically wiped the stray tear from my eye, so as to not let anyone see... The small ship has gone quiet and i could feel Nyota's heart melting and breaking at the same time... It broke my heart too.

Suddenly a klingon patrol ship came into view, it came at us at high speed which lead us into a flying frenzy, we were hit, our speed easily being matched by theirs. We raced through the allegedly abandoned ruins of Kronos as we desperately looked for an escape route.

"Captain, they are catching up to us at an immense speed, and we are about to be faced by a dead end!" I frantically fiddled with the control panels and navigation systems, desperately looking for a place to go. "Captain, there is a small crevice between the walls blocking our escape, but i do not think the ship will fit!" I said and i tapped through the navigation pad, looking for any other way of exit but there was none.

"I see it! Right there!" Kirk said. Oh god it wont fit!

"Captain, this ship will not fit." Spock said in a calm tone but just as serious.

"IT WILL FIT, WILL FIT, WILL FIT!" Kirk yelled, was he trying to convince us or himself? I am not sure. Kirk turns the ship 90 degrees angle and we barely scrapes through the crevice and i forgot how to breathe. I clutched my chest for a moment trying to calm the loud thumping of my heart. That scared the crap out of me... "See, I told you it would fit!" Kirk breathed out a sigh of relief. Yeah right, as if you knew it would.

"I am not sure that qualifies." I sighed. Yup, i knew it. I am definitely gonna die... All of a sudden a beam light focuses on our ship, paralysing us in mid flight, two more klingon patrol ships came to view. We were surrounded with no way of escape. Then a gurgling sound of broken words that i don't understand echoed through the vast space.

"Sir they are telling us to land." Nyota said, interpreting the klingons demands. "They will want to know why we're, they will torture us and question us and then they will kill us..." She said, her breath shaky and strained. I swallowed hard and stared out at the window, their ship was three times the size of our own and we are outgunned by the number of klingons inside those patrol ships.

"Then we come out shooting..." Kirk said, beads of sweat was starting to form on his forehead as he desperately tried to think of a plan. Suddenly Nyota stood from her seat and approached the captain.

"Sir, we are out gunned, out numbered..." She said, the expression on her face was worried but firm.

"What do you suppose we do?" Kirk said, and i took a deep breath to steady my heartbeat.

"We will surely die if we engage into combat, there has to be another way out..." I said. I refuse to let this end like this! I will not die until i get what i want... Nyota Uhura looked at me with a business like expression on her face.

"Captain, you brought me here because i speak klingon, then let me speak klingon." Her tone was strong and unwavering, i stared at kirk waiting for his approval, then he agreed. I breathed in sharply and rested my head on the back of my chair, god this is exhausting. Another gurgling sound came from the enemy ship and we complied with their demands, soon we descended onto klingon soil.

* * *

We watched from inside the small shuttle as Nyota approached the leader of the klingon fleet. Her posture was tall and unafraid as she spoke in klingon tongue. Although i could not understand what they are conversing about, i could tell it was not good, specially when the large alien grabbed Nyota by the neck, lifting her a few inches off the ground. Kirk armed himself and Spock with phasers, but i brought my own. My fingers twitched at the base of my phaser as i held it in a tight grip, both hands occupied by a phaser gun.

"Don't set your phasers on stun, theirs certainly won't be." The captain warned. We continued to watch as Nyota talked in klingon while hanging from the hand of the enemy. Suddenly i caught sight of a glint, just a tiny glint from something shiny and metal appeared from the hand of the large alien. I didn't stop to think and soon i found myself sprinting out of the shuttle and into the open air as i shot at the large alien's hand, his dagger cluttering to the ground, in which Nyota swiftly snatched and stabbed him on the leg. Chaos erupted as kirk and Spock followed suit, shooting and killing klingons who dared to cross their paths. I gripped both of my phasers in my hands as four heavily armed klingons blocked my exit. I took a deep breath and launched myself at them, sliding under each klingon at just the last moment, once i stood behind the four klingons i opened fire, killing each of them with a swift shot to the head.

My heart was pumping so fast as raw adrenaline flowed through my veins fuelling my newly found savagery. I ran past kirk still brawling with an armoured klingon soldier. I leaped over the rubble of the ruins and fired at any random klingon soldier that tried to get me. I could feel the sweat trickling down my neck and into my shirt as i fired simultaneously with both hands. I never felt so alive, so strong and so... So free. Another klingon soldier came at me with a large blade, i ducked under him and the edge of the blade split a massive boulder in half, i tried to shake him off and get to a comfortable distance to fire at him but he was too quick and knocked one of my phasers out of my hand, this was getting me no where. I shucked my remaining phaser into its holster and swiftly swept my legs beneath the alien and he fell to the ground, but he caught hold of my ankle and pushed me down. I kneed the burly alien in the gut until he doubled over, and i sprang back to my feet. I didn't notice another klingon aiming a phaser at me. The searing heat of the blast from the phaser burned the leather right off of my shoulder and smeared my pale skin with nasty red gashes, the pain was maddening but somehow i was too shocked to pay attention to it, although the hit wasn't that serious the expression etched on my companions faces made me aware of the wound that marred my flesh.

The klingon that i knocked down a few minutes before, slowly rose from the ground and again, came at me with his large blade, i didn't have enough time to react and dodge the attack, and soon i found myself squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for the initial pain of death... But it never came, instead i heard gun fire. When i opened my set of grey eyes, the alien was lying on the ground, its blood pooling around it in a puddle of blackish colour. I looked up and saw a tall, broad shouldered man standing on the stone platform above me, his face hidden by a hood. Only his eyes could be distinguished from his mysterious visage. I heard a loud growl behind me and, like a second natured instinct, i reached for the phaser gun strapped to my thigh and swiftly angled my body towards the charging alien and aimed at its head with deadly precision, the action causing my hair to come undone, it ran past my waist and i could feel the soft tendrils scraping against my wound. It was painful, not because of the damage it did to my flesh but because of the way my cells are starting to knit back together, it was already healing, slowly but surely the skin is repairing itself like a pre-programmed mechanism that my body possesses.

"Ell, look out!" Nyota yelled snapping me out of my little bubble, i looked up and duck and rolled out of the way as the corpse of a klingon soldier fell to the ground, i stood up and glanced at the hooded man dispatching klingon soldiers with great ferocity and grace. He wielded a heavy armed blaster that took out an entire ship of klingons and another long phaser gun that he aimed with dangerous precision at any random klingon with the guts to approach him.

Our eyes met for a brief second. I felt a sudden thump in my chest as my heart skiped a beat, knocking the air right out of my lungs. Blue, so very blue was his eyes... Then it all came crashing down on me like a tidal wave, John Harrison! I looked away and searched for my team through out the rubble, one by one the klingons were quickly dispersing and falling dead to the ground by the help of a certain hooded criminal. I saw my team hiding behind a solid structure with Spock holding out a klingon phaser gun, i ran towards them, blocking and ducking through the rubble and piles of dead aliens. Suddenly John Harrison leaped down from the stone platform killing the last remaining klingon that stood in his way all the while snatching its weapon and aiming it at us, he shoved the hood away from his face, revealing incredibly pale skin and trenchant sharp cheekbones that could slice through air. He was inhumanly beautiful, and it shocked me to the core. I could feel my fingertips itching to feel the softness of his lush dark hair, dampened with sweat and rain.

Its 'him' right in front of me, the man that haunted my dreams for an unknown reason. I tightened my grip on the phaser in my hand as his cold, sharp eyes locked onto mine. His gaze is pulling me in, drowning me, but i can't look away... I am being held captive by just the look he is giving me.

"Stand down!" Spock said to the man but was openly ignored.

"How many?" He asked brisk and panting. His steely gaze travelling from me to the faces of my other companions. Spock pointed the phaser at him but was cut short when John Harrison fired at him without even a second glance. His eyes flaming with blue rage. "Your torpedoes! The Weapons you threaten me within your message. How many are there?" He shouted at kirk, threatening us with the gun he held at point.

"Seventy two." Mr. Spock said as he slowly got back up on his feet. John harrison looked at me for a moment, he appears to be contemplating something in his head. Then all of a sudden he tosses the gun aside, breathing shallow, his wet hair falling over his eyes. Something familiar kept tugging at the back of my mind... But what?!

"I surrender..." He said in a much quieter tone, his voice deep and warm. What should i do? How do i approach this criminal in front of my captain and team mates? I'll have to question him later then...

"On the behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." Kirk stood on full height, then suddenly punched Harrison straight in the face-though it seems to do him little damage.- kirk kept on hitting him repeatedly until he had tackled the ex federal agent to the ground. My stomach started churning in an uncomfortable manner as kirk kept on beating him with his fist.

"Captain, stop!" I yelled without thinking, i didn't even know i had reached out to stop kirk's arm from landing another blow to the fugitive. "That is enough captain." I said quietly. I did my best to avoid meeting John Harrison's eyes.

"Cuff him." Kirk said, his tone sharp and authoritative. Spock was just about to come towards me when i asked him for the hand cuffs. He handed it to me without another word. Harrison was already up on his feet, his face was not even marred by any of kirk's punches, it was still pale like alabaster and smooth like marble.

"Hold out your hands" i said with a cold edge to my voice and he complied, i could feel him staring at me, his eyes scrutinising me. I cuffed him and let lieutenant Hendor -one of the few officers we brought along- lead him to the shuttle. I ran my fingers through my hair, i could still feel the stinging pain of the wound on my shoulder knitting back together, its a slow process but in less than a few hours or so the wound would have been completely erased from my skin, without even a trace of its existence... Only my father and i knows of my ability to heal in such a short time, and i'd like to keep it that way.

"Are you alright Ell?" Nyota asked, as she lightly examined the hole on my shoulder.

"Im fine, its just a scratch..." I said and went back to the shuttle. My head was throbbing and my palms were sweating, i could feel the world spinning beneath my feet, but i refuse to let it show, i'll be fine... Even without my stupid treatment i will get through this... I sat on my chair and sighed heavily. I closed my eyes and saw another vision, like an old movie playing.

_ 'I was standing by the sea, my feet digging into the soft white sand beneath me and the air was cool and refreshing against my sun kissed skin. I was laughing and running... As i looked down i could see my feet leaving foot prints on the moist sand.' _

"Lieutenant Dr. Marcus, are you alright?" Mr. Hendor said, with concern. I nodded and smiled a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, i'm fine. We should be ready for take of in two minutes..." I said and switched on the navigation system. Im almost there, i'm just one step further behind from getting my answers... I just know it.

* * *

**_AN: So what do you guys think? Should i continue this story or not? Reviews are greatly appreciated... :)_**


	4. CH 04 STARDUST

**_OF RUST AND STARDUST_**

**_CHAPTER 04. STARDUST._**

"Are you sure you don't want to get your shoulder checked, Ell?" Nyota said. The frown on her face showed how concern she was about my condition, but i didn't need to get a treatment from Dr. McCoy, i don't want any of them to see what i am... What ever i am. I could still feel the scorched flesh underneath the leather jacket moulding into new tissues.

"Yes i am sure! I can handle myself just fine." I said a bit exasperated with her incessant prodding though i know its only because she cares, but i wasn't the mood for any of these things, i needed to talk to John Harrison! And how the hell am i supposed to do that when he is surrounded by six star fleet officers.

I hastened my pace avoiding Dr. McCoy to steer clear of any medical examinations. I went straight to my cabin and snatched my uniform from its hanger and proceeded to the adjoining bathroom. I shoved off all of my soiled clothes and wiped myself off of any dirt and grime, i stood in front of the large mirror and stared at my naked reflection. The wound on my left shoulder was almost fully healed, only a red plumped up line was left, the bruises on my arms and legs were now long gone and my skin was once again unmarred-other than my shoulder- i didn't even look like i've been through a fight. I combed my fingers through my hair before tying it once again into a high ponytail, and i quickly put on my uniform, the blue shirt and leather like pants hugging my body, fits like a glove...

_'Lt. Dr. Marcus, please report to the bridge.'_ My comms gurgled as kirk's voice echoed through. I sighed.

"Copy that, i'm on my way captain." I replied before stalking out of my cabin and setting off to the bridge. As of late my head aches had been increasingly frequent along with series of different unfamiliar memories, must be a side effect from missing my treatment, but it has also come to my attention the sudden increase in my strength and other senses, that too must be a side effect...

I approached the hollowed doorway leading to the bridge before stopping to announce my presence. "Lt. Dr. Marcus sir, permission to enter the bridge..." I said and waited for the captain to grant me entrance.

"Granted..." Kirk said giving me a serious, almost relieved look. "Dr. Marcus, i have a task for you, are you up for the job?" He asked and i felt a lot less worried than i thought i would.

"Yes sir, i shall do my best to complete my task... Uh might the task be sir?" I asked, as i came to stand beside him on the bridge over looking all the crew members assigned to the controls of the star ship.

"I need you to keep an eye on harrison." He said and i was rendered speechless. Looks like getting my answers would be a lot easier than i thought. "You look surprised lieutenant, is there a problem?" He said.

"N-no sir..." I said quietly, trying not to screw this one up with my big mouth.

"Well, it doesn't seem like a nothing Lieutenant. Permission to speak." He said, almost like an order instead of an acquisition.

"Yes sir... Well, why me captain?" I asked, still baffled at how things are starting to look up for me and my plans.

"Well, you seem to be pretty capable of protecting and defending yourself during a fight and judging from how you fought during our little adventure with the klingons, you can pretty much take on this guy if he causes you any trouble, long enough that is till back up comes to your rescue..." He said with an almost smile and i nodded, agreeing with his logic.

"Very well sir, then i shall go to my post." I said stiffly and kirk smirked at me.

"Good, well then shall we go see the prisoner?" He asked and i nodded, following him towards the brig where a glass cell was lit and occupied by a certain fugitive. Soon bones joined us.

"So, why the hell did he surrender?" The good doctor asked.

" I don't know, but he just took out a squadron of Klingons single handedly. I wanna know how." Kirk said, serious. It is true how baffling this so called _'man'_ is, first he destroys the archives in London, then fires at a room full of unarmed star fleet officers and now he takes out a whole squadron of klingons! What does this guy even have for breakfast?!

"Sounds like we have a Superman on board." Dr. McCoy cringed.

"You tell me." Kirk said with a short sigh as we approached the cell John Harrison was contained in.

"Hello to you too Spock" i said in a monotone voice as the alien silently stood beside me, he just tends to have this presence that one can barely notice when he is silent, he just sneaks up on you.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down at me with his towering frame.

"I was assigned to watch the captive." I said looking up at him. He queered one high eye brow.

"What i mean by my words is why are you here and not in the med bay receiving proper treatment, Elizabeth?" He said and i remained quiet. "Did you assume i did not see you get shot with a phaser... Well you assumed incorrectly." He said as i breathed a sigh.

"It is nothing to worry about, i assure you. Just a mere scratch..." I said without looking at him, he didn't say anything else though i could feel him glancing down at me.

I looked straight at the cell in front of us and saw as John Harrison stood in full height. He was tall and lean and muscular up close, his skin was almost as pale as the walls surrounding him as he stood underneath the bright white lights of his confinement cell. His eyes stared back at me and again i found myself feeling breathless. His gaze lingered on me like a lion watching its prey and it sent chills all over my body. Are criminals often this inhumanly beautiful or is it just him?

"Put your arm through the hole, I'm gonna take a blood sample." Dr. McCoy said and Harrison complied, slowly extending his arm through the hole on the glass, all the while his stare still lingered on me.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain? An unexpected malfunction perhaps in your warp core, conveniently stranding you on the edge of the Klingon space?" Harrison spoke, his voice low and almost taunting as his gaze shifted from me to kirk.

"How the hell do you know that?" Bones said, surprise evident on his face.

"Bones..." Kirk warned while Spock and i remained silent. Again i could feel the throbbing in my head as john harrison's voice still lingered in my mind. I grasped my temple trying to ease the pain that felt like it was splitting my head in half.

"Are you quite alright Elizabeth, you seem as if you are in pain." Came Spock's voice, and Harrison's eyes met mine in an intense gaze.

"Rest assured Mr. Spock that she is healthy and well, once she regains what is rightfully hers, she is soon likely to recover from the head aches." His voice was smooth and cold but the look in his eyes was fiery yet calculating. My eyes widened as i realised he was referring to me and all eyes were on me in an instant.

"Please, gentlemen pay no mind to me. I am alright," i looked up at Dr. McCoy "doctor, continue..." I said with a sharp edge to my tone as i nodded towards his blood sample of Harrison. What did he mean by what he said? does this mean that we have indeed met before?

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain." John Harrison said, now looking at kirk. His eyes once again shifting to meet my own.

"Pay no mind to him captain, he's a psychopath." I said still staring at the prisoner behind the clear glass barrier. He grinned at me, forming a very smouldering smile over his full lips, which i have to admit was pretty breath taking.

"She is right captain, i don't think engaging the prisoner any further would be a logical idea." Spock agreed and i smiled triumphantly.

"Are we good?" Kirk asked the doctor who finished taking his samples as the captive retracted his arm from the hole.

"Yeah..." McCoy said and pocketed his now capped syringe.

"Let me know what you find." The captain said before turning away from the cell along with the doctor and Spock.

"Ignore me, and you will get everyone on this ship killed." Harrison said and the captain halted. I turned towards the cell once more and gave him a glare.

"Captain if i were you i would not engage the prisoner any further, he will only try to manipulate you." I said but kirk didn't seem to care all that much.

"Give me a minute" the captain said and i complied, letting him speak to the captive as he wishes, Stepping away a bit further behind. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal, I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth!" Kirk spat through his teeth as his jaw clenched tightly together. The rage in his eyes was so over flowing that it was spilling over the brim of his self control.

"Oh, Captain, you can punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens. Clearly you want to. So, tell me, why did you allow me to live?" John Harrison replied, his tone taunting and a smirk was threatening to escape from his lips as he suddenly flashed a quick-almost invisible- smile at me. I looked around, trying to see if anyone else saw what he did but it would seem that everyone else was oblivious to his little game.

"We all make mistakes..." Kirk said, low and almost regretful that he let this man live.

"No. I surrendered to you because despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 2-3-1-7-4-6-1-1. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look." Harrison said, his words fast but clear as he spoke every syllable.

"Give me one reason why I should listen you." Kirk said, about to turn away.

"I can give you seventy-two. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been, all along. I suggest you open one up." Harrison said, now serious, but still with a mischievous glint in his piercing blue eyes.

"Captain..." I said and kirk snapped out of his anger and turned to me, he sighed deeply before running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Watch him carefully lieutenant." He said before walking away with the doctor and Mr. Spock. I turned my attention back to Harrison who was now standing in front of me behind the glass barrier. I didn't even see him move.

His eyes were fixated on my and i swallowed the lump forming at my throat. Suddenly my head was throbbing again and my knees felt weak, i sat on a bench attached to the wall across the room from Harrison's cell to catch my breath. I didn't feel so good, my stomach was churning and my vision is blurring. This is not good. I slumped further onto the bench as the pain increased tenfold until everything went black, the last thing i saw was Harrison staring out at me from his cell, the look on his handsome face somewhat resembled one of worry and excitement mixed together... But i couldn't be sure.

* * *

_"You are doing it rather incorrectly my dear." His rich baritone voice said beside me as his long pianist fingers guided mine over the pristine keys on the large grand piano. _

_"Well, its rather difficult you know." I said with a pout and i heard him sigh as he wrapped an arm around me so that he can guide my hands better over the piano. _

_"It is not difficult, you must practice. It will help you train your new heightened sense of hearing." He said scolding me which caused me to pout even more. _

_"You're such an old fart you know that! You're no fun at all!" I muttered lowly but he heard me none the less. I looked up at him sitting beside me on the polished bench and traced the bridge of his aristocratic nose with my eyes. He was so beautiful and wonderfully serious. Sometimes he can be a bit too quiet though on some other occasions he wouldn't stop talking, specially when he is scolding me. _

_"Fun does not win wars, remember that." He said seriously, his piercing blue eyes staring down at me with such intensity that it made my heart clench. _

_"Wars. Thats all you and father ever talk about. Why do you want this war to come to fruition so much?! For what purpose?!" I said with bitter judgement in my tone. He stood up abruptly from his place on the bench. _

_"This war is the only way to ensure my peoples freedom, my kind... 'Our' kind will no longer tolerate humanities whims of enslaving us. We are superior, and they are beneath us." He ground out, his jaw flexing as he shook my shoulders gently. I looked down at my hands on my lap. He is right, i am now one of those outcasts that humanity abhors... Its not just 'their' war anymore, it is 'ours' _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up straight on the bench rubbing my temple as the pain slowly subsided, the bright lights on the brig stinging through my vision. I stood up and breathed in slowly.

"What the hell happened..." I muttered to myself.

"You were unconscious for the last hour." Came a familiar voice. I quickly whipped my head to the side and stared openly at John Harrison, i forgot that he was there.

"You were watching me...?" I said, my tone laced with suspicion. I quirked a brow at him to emphasise my point.

"Observing would be the proper term." He countered, the blue in his eyes seeming to glow with mirth.

"Hmm... Well, you seem to recognise me, why?" I asked getting straight to the point, there was no time nor reason to dilly dally around with this guy. He stared at me for a long moment before walking up to the glass, i too stepped closer, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Why would you assume that?" He said, his tone was dark and smooth with an undertone of amusement as he answered my question with a question.

"The way you keep looking at me ever since Kronos, there's something in your eyes that betrays you John Harrison." I said, standing up straighter, finding my inner strength to feel so bold and confident in talking with this guy.

"Hmm... Is that so? Well even if i told you, you would not believe me _'Dr. Marcus'_" he said with a condescending attitude as he slightly turned away from me.

"Try me." I ground out, confident and strong as i stood in front of him rock still. He turned towards me again, a smirk crawling up on his lips as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You always were persistent. Never the one to take no for an answer..." He said, i could see a smile threatening to break free from his lips as he pressed his palm on the glass. His tone was soft but deep. I felt a shiver run down the length of my spine as he eyed me hungrily like a beast about to pounce on its prey.

"So you do know me..." I said, finding my voice again.

"I did, a long,_ 'long' _time ago." He answered the steely look in his clear cerulean eyes made me swallow audibly. Soon i found myself pressing my palm against the glass where his was placed on the other side. He was pulling me in... And i couldn't help but drown.

"How is that possible... I don't remember ever meeting you." I whispered, sure that he could still hear me. I was just a few inches away from the glass now but somehow i wanted to get closer, to be able to touch and to feel.

"You are not who you think you are..." He said, and i could hear the vicious tone seep back into his voice snapping me out of my trance like state. I have to get a hold of myself, to quell that warm sensation at the bottom of my stomach whenever his voice reverberates through my mind. I need answers but i cant trust him.

"What are you talking about?" I said with a firm resolve in my tone. I matched the burning gaze he gave me with a glare of my own, his blue eyes boring into my grey ones.

"You and i are very much alike my dear..." He said with a malicious smile as he paced the length of his cell, the muscles on his broad shoulders flexing as he held both his hands behind him.

"We are nothing alike... I'm not a murderer." I spat, feeling revolted at being called like him, i am not a criminal nor am i a murderer. I am not like him, i am the daughter of Admiral Alexander Marcus.

"Oh but we are. In fact you'll be surprised at how similar we are and how much i can tell you about yourself that your..._ 'Father' _can never tell you." The grin on his face made me shiver with anticipation laced with fear.

"W-who are you, really? Why do you tell me these things and why should i believe you." I was slowly feeling a lot less confident than i was a few minutes ago, the courage abandoning me and filling me with worry and anxiety.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior, so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. " He said looking distant. "I tell you this for we are the same. My name is Khan." He said looking at me now, i felt a strange longing to touch him as i stared into his-almost-mourning blue eyes.

"If we are the same then give me proof!" Said loudly, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Suddenly he fixed me with a cold calculating look that pierced through me making my breath hitch in my throat.

"Tell me, how is your shoulder doing _'Dr. Marcus'_? I would only assume the pain must be torturous for a human, yet here you are with not a trace of agony on your face... Could it be that you are something other than a normal human..." He said, and i felt a cold sweat forming on my shoulders. H- how did he know...?

"H-how did yo-" i asked but was cut short with his sharp toned comment.

"I know because we are the same! Ive always known. Alexander Marcus could not hide it from me forever, he could not keep you from me." He seethed through the glass and my mind was racing with so many thoughts and questions being tangle up in the process. Then it all came to me as i remembered one of the history classes i once took during my stay in London, i remember it quite clearly it was only a year ago. The lesson was about the eugenics war, when human augments took control of over 40 countries under the lead of a tyrant named Khan Noonien Singh. '_Khan'_

"No, no, no! This cant be true... My father is Alexander Marcus and my sister is Carol and my name is Elizabeth Marcus! You're lying!" I yelled at him, clutching my ears to refrain from hearing what he says.

"Its all a lie! A smoke screen created by Marcus to conceal you from me! Is it not only three years ago when you started receiving your _'treatments.' _Your memories of everything about your childhood are nothing but lies, memories taken from your so called sisters mind and engineered to appear like they are yours. They made you and Carol Marcus believe that you are related by blood." He said hitting the glass with his palm making it shake and rattle with his immense strength. I shook my head, refusing to believe him. Its not true! It cant be... Can it?! "You were stationed at a mansion in London three years ago with the identity of Marcus' second daughter. You never lived with him in his house hold, and your name is not Elizabeth. Everything you ever thought was true is a complete lie." He said with cold and unmerciful sharpness that struck me with pain and grief.

I slid to the floor in front of his cell, my hands shook as tears fell from my eyes. I shook my head harder, desperately trying to rid myself of his words. Why?! Why do i believe him?! I shouldn't believe him... Yet i do. "Who am i...?" I said desperately trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"You are mine, Ember." He said, crouching so that he is on eye level with me on the floor. I stared into his eyes and found that i believed him whole heartedly, but... But..

I quickly got up on my feet ignoring the way i felt like i was spinning in an anti gravity chamber. I backed away from the glass and ran out of the brig, i bumped into carol on the way but i just shoved her off and headed for our cabin. Only a few meters away from my door i felt the same dizzying feeling i felt before i went unconscious earlier. The enterprise felt like it was spinning on a dime and everything was blurring together in a mushed up dance of hues and distant sounds, i didn't even feel the impact of my body on the floor as i already went unconscious.

* * *

**AN: SO ANY COMMENTS? HAHA WELL THATS ALL I GOT FOR TODAY SO... YEAH... I HOPE THIS LEADS YOU SOMEWHERE HAHA XD**


End file.
